The American Snape
by EvilVampireDucky
Summary: Severus Snape's daughter is visiting...and she meets Harry Potter.
1. At the Beach

**AN: this plot bunny had been circling my mind for a while, so i've decided to upload it. I have no idea if i'll finish it, but i will try. I cannot promis how often i will upload because my story Tabby Cat is taking a front row seat since my current obsessive fandom is Kuroshitsuji.**

**And i apologize. Snape is gong to be a bit OOC, at least to his daughter(its my own stereotype that all men get a bit ooc-i've seen it in real life as well. this guy was yelling at some guy on his cell phone-he had a really deep voice- and once he hung up, it rose an octave or two as he talked to his baby daughter in the cart.)**

* * *

><p>The ocean was an amazing thing. It held all variations of life, some still unknown of, hidden in its depth. The ocean breathed, steadily moving in and out, rising and falling with the pull of the moon. It could be merciless, taking people in by the dozens, becoming the ultimate killer, but it could be calm, allowing small children to wade in the white bubbles that foamed up with each wave.<p>

Squishing my toes as the oceans foam once again came up and surrounded my form that sat on the sand, I shivered in delight and cold from the ocean's water.

It was the end of summer break, and many schools had already started. Only a few private boarding schools had yet to start, their first day being September first. My school was one of those. Apparently, so were those belonging to the families that were currently here.

Looking to my right, I saw a slightly odd looking family. A stick then woman with reddish brown hair, a husband that resembled an elephant with a patch of blonde hair on its head and a mustache, a boy that was obviously his son, though he had a bit of height going for him so he didn't look quite like an elephant-perhaps a large pig?

Then there was a black haired boy with glasses. Well, he wasn't really a boy, appearing sixteen or so. He appeared as the odd one out, trailing behind the rest. He also didn't seem nearly as happy as the others, as if he was forced to come. I was content to see that when he did look out over the ocean, he gave a small smile, meaning he would get to enjoy himself.

I looked back at my mom and dad, hiding away underneath a dark blue umbrella-the only color they would agree on. Every summer, we visited him before he left to teach at a private boarding school. And at the end of every August, we'd leave and go back to America, so I could continue my schooling at Salem's Institute for Witches. While I did love my friends there, with it being an all girls school, there was quite a bit of drama, especially with all the valley girl freaks. My mother taught Defense, in both the magical and muggle sense-she taught us spells to protect ourselves with, along with the correct way to hold a dagger, how to throw a punch, and all that karate crap. My father, who was striving for the Defense Against Dark Arts position, was still a potions teacher, much to his disappointment.

My mother and father were never married, and apparently before I was born, they had drifted apart, with mom working in the states, and dad working in England. However, after my birth, they were forced to reconcile, and while I wasn't sure if they were exactly together, they were friends once again.

"Hey, you here alone?"

Looking up, I saw the pig of the boy towering over me. I felt extremely small, and it didn't help that I already had a small frame from my mother.

"Not exactly, no."

"Then where's your boyfriend?"

I sighed. "Don't have one."

"Well, I can be it."

I had to stop myself from gagging. So, I made something up on the spot. "I'm lesbian."

He seemed to deflate just a bit. "Oh. Well, what school do you go to?"

"An extremely private school. You can only attend if you are cordially invited."

Blinking at my vague answer, he popped another one at me. "Where at?"

"The United States of America." I answered.

"So you're vacationing?"

"Obviously."

"No need to get snarky."

"I'm the hardcore bitch in my relationships-it's my job." I said, pulling something random out of my ass.

"So you're really lesbian?"

"So you're really annoying?" I could feel him glare down at me. "Do I need to get my dad over here and give you a pig tail? Could also give you a nice set of ears…" I said, grinning up at him. He paled considerably, gulping.

"You're one of those freaks?"

My grin immediately washed off my face. My mother who was a muggleborn had family like that. They called us all freaks. Creeps. Weirdos. Fuckers. Every derogatory name you could possibly think of.

"Excuse me?" I asked, snarling up at him. "Just because I have ADHD, makes me a freak?" He paled considerably as I stood up. "You know what, I can be the hardcore bitch, even if I'm not lesbian." He opened his mouth, but I beat him to it. "Yeah, I lied. Big whoop. My reason for lying was so that you could lay off and _**not**_ hit on me any longer, because I really don't like you! You seem like an absolute _dick_ and shouldn't deserve my time of day. So you know what?" He was quiet. "You can fuck off before I get my dad to _really _give you a pig tail and ears." I smiled. "Then at least the dogs will like you.. But even then, they're too good for you."

I stalked off towards the pier, and sat under it in the sand. My scowl didn't leave my face, and the poor ocean was getting the look that it didn't deserve. My fingers continuously tapped my knee, and I suppressed the urge to fight against the sand, and make a crater as big as Captain Dick and his dad.

Smacking the sand in anger, I saw some land on a pair of feet that walked up to me. Looking up, I saw them connected to the thin black haired boy that had been with them. I noticed he had lovely bright green eyes hidden behind black wire framed glasses, and they seemed to fluctuate between a bright almost lime green, and a deep emerald color.

"If you're anything like that brother of your's get lost."

He made a face. "I'm quite happy he's not my brother, thank you very much."

In return, I smiled up to him. "Then gladly take a seat."

Giving a light chuckle, he did as told. "I apologize about him. He is quite the jerk."

I snorted. "That's an understatement. I've taken to calling him Captain Dick."

Much to my surprise, he had a nice full healthy laugh, despite how thin he was. "My name is Harry Potter."

My eyes widened a good bit. While the name wasn't quite as famous as it was in England, America had its dose of Harry Potter media. "I'm Evangeline Hearting." I blinked. "You're the boy who lived?"

"You're a witch." Harry stated, surprised. "That's why Dudley called you a freak."

I nodded. "Yes, however, I didn't outright say that I was a witch. I merely suggested pig ears and a tail to go with, but he got all pale and called me a freak."

Harry let out another laugh. "On my eleventh birthday, a man named Hagrid came and got me from the Dursley's. He ended up giving Dudley a pig tail."

His laughter appeared to be contagious, and soon, I was on my back laughing.

"Oh dear god, I bet that was funny."

"I didn't get to bask in the hilarity of it back then because I was still in shock that an eight foot man broke down my door and told me I was a wizard." Harry said, rubbing his eye.

Once I calmed down, I looked at him. "You didn't live with your parents?"

He shook his head. "No. They died the same night I got my scar." He answered, and his hand moved to his forehead.

"Grandparents?"

"None that I know of." He answered, shrugging.

I gave a nod. "I have my parents, but they're not married."

"Divorced?"

Shaking my head, my sand infested hair shook. "No, they were never married. It was suppose to just be a fling, but my mom is immune to anti-conception charms."

"She is?"

I nodded, giving a small laugh. "Yeah. According to the medi witch, she's immune to the muggle pill too. Apparently, that's how my grandmother had her."

"It runs in the family?"

I shrugged. "I wouldn't know. After my mom got her letter to Salem, she was disowned. Everyone on my mother's side are muggles and call us freaks."

"What about your dad's side?"

"Well, my grandmother was a witch, but she's dead, and my grandfather is a drunk that used to beat her and my dad when he was younger. I'm surprised dad hasn't killed him in anger."

"Who's your dad?"

"Severus Snape." I answered, not expecting the reaction.

Harry blanched, and his voice became small. "What?" was all he was able to squeak out.

"My mom is Karen Hearting, my dad is Severus Snape."

He blinked, and somehow found his manliness again-it had gone and hid under a blanket, if I guessed correctly. "Oh. Um…okay, so you're the daughter of Severus Snape." He blinked again. "Dear god, I hope he doesn't skin me."

"Why would he do that?"

"Your father absolutely loathes me."

I looked at him. "Mr. Potter, I'm sure my father does not hate you."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he does." Harry said, rubbing his jaw.

I rolled my eyes. "The only person I've ever heard of him hating is someone named James, and that's only because he helped turn his best friend against him, and her name was…uh…Lillith? Lily? Something like that."

Harry looked confused for a moment. "Your dad was best friends with Lily Evans?" I nodded; the name sounded familiar. "Even more reason for him to hate me."

Unable to refrain myself, I face palmed. "No he hates James-"

"-Potter."

I stopped. "What?"

"James Potter. My father and husband to Lily Potter nee Evans, who is the former best friend to your father." Harry answered, still pale.

"Oh." I blinked. "I guess he does hate you."

"I hope he doesn't kill me." He looked at me. "Where is he?" He asked, worriedly.

I looked over his shoulder. "He's already seen you, if that's what you mean." If I thought he was pale, it was nothing compared to now.

Harry looked back over the ocean, and the blue reflected some in his eyes. "Okay. Got to start making out my will. I suppose my belongings will have to be divided evenly between Ron and Hermione. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to buy Dumbledore a couple of wooly socks since I wont be needing the money anymore…"

Tilting my head, I raised an eyebrow at him. "You're not going to die. I'll personally see to it that you don't."

"How's that?" Harry asked, calming slightly.

I smiled brightly. "I'll throw temper tantrums until they allow me to go to…Hogwarts, right?" he gave a slight nod. "God knows I need to get away from an all girls school before I really _do _become lesbian."

"Oh yeah, Dudley also said something about stupid lesbian. What was that about?"

I smiled. "He was trying to hit on me, so I blantly pulled the line 'I'm lesbian' out of my ass."

Harry burst out laughing, forgetting his minor worries about my father savagely and brutally murdering him, then performing an ancient dance wearing his skin like an animal hide. What a lovely thing paradoxes were. Though, I found it sad that I could imagine this. I could also imagine dad killing him, having him stuffed, then chopping him up again, merely for the hell of it.

That second scenario seemed far more likely.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Merely how dad would kill you if he did. He'd probably shoot you or something, with a muggle gun and all, have you stuffed, and would probably chop you up again for the fun of it." I answered, nonchalant.

With every section of the sentence, he slowly got paler until I thought he was at least half albino.

"What?" Once again, his manliness had gone to hide under a blanket.

I laughed. "I'm kidding. I said I'd make sure he doesn't kill you."

"You're not nice, Evangeline."

"You have to remember who my father is."

He rolled his eyes. "How can I really forget?"

He made a valid point. "What year are you going to be in?"

"Sixth. You?"

"Same."

"It's nice talking to someone who doesn't know everything about me. There are some people here in England, that if you ask them to tell you one thing about me, they can give you my biography." He said, laughing. "Well, except for the living with muggles part. Very few know that."

"The only thing I could answer to that question would be that his name is Harry Potter." I said, and let a light snicker through. He gave a small chuckle in response.

"You have a much more charismatic attitude than you're father." Harry noted, still chuckling.

I laughed. "I know. Imagine if I had inherited his? I'd probably be a hermit with twenty cats. Wait, no. I don't really like cats." I said, thinking. "I'd be a hermit with twenty tanks of fish. There, an animal that is easy to take care of and doesn't get annoying." He let off another round of laughs. "I'm glad I can amuse you, Mr. Potter."

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Review? *is hopeful :D*<strong>


	2. Letters to Hogwarts

**Um...decided to update since i have the chapter...why not feed it to you all? I appreciate reviews, very much so even if i dont reply!**

An hour or so later, Captain Dick got bored, and bending to the will of their son, the elephant and twig decided that it was time for dinner, and whisked Harry away.

Standing up, I waded in the water in an attempt to get the sand off me and out of my bathing suit. It wasn't as helpful as I hoped, but I did get the sand out of my hair.

Wringing out my hair, I walked back up the sand bar to the dry sand. "You've been sitting under the shade all this time! You didn't even attempt to get a tan!" I teased, walking up to my parents.

My mom rolled her eyes. "I don't need a tan. I spend enough time out doors." And she did have a point. Half the year we were outside doing physical defense, meaning she got enough sun.

"It was more directed towards dad, who's still a pale pasty white British guy." I answered, and looked at him.

Dad had his arms crossed. "You're one to talk. You've been under the pier almost the entire time, talking with Potter."

"Oh yes, I wish to go to Hogwarts."

This seemed to stop both of them who were cleaning up. Mom had her entire right arm and shoulder in her bag, and she stopped and turned her to look at me. Dad, who had begun to stand up, stopped and stared.

"Whatever for?"

Dad really didn't like this idea, based off the dark aura wavering off him.

"Well, I have so much quality time with mom, I figure I might as well spend some time with you too."

Dad stood up fully to his six foot three height. "And that's the only reason?"

I shrugged. "Well, that and to protect Harry from you skinning him alive."

He gave me a hard glare, but I didn't break under pressure. Finally, he sighed. "I will need to consult Dumbledore first. With there being only a few days left of the break, you may not be able to. Then, I can skin Potter all I like."

I rolled my eyes, and helped them clean up.

About ten minutes later, we had everything packed into a beach bag with an extension charm on it. Dad grabbed both of our shoulders and popped us back to his home, the one that he kept hidden from Death Eaters.

I knew about Dad being a spy. He had to admit to it, when I wanted to go to the beach a couple years back. He hadn't wanted to go, and he finally explained that he couldn't have his mark showing.

After finding the right color, I showed him the power of TruBlend and powder, along with an anti-fade charm from mom. He had to grudgingly agree that make up did have a purpose. Not that it needed to be on my face though.

Stepping into the house, I passed through the living room to get to the stairs.

It was only after crossing the room that I noticed a person had been sitting in there.

Peeking my head around the frame of the hall, I saw Professor Dumbledore sitting in an armchair, focusing intently on a knitting magazine.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore." I said, and his concentration on the magazine broke. I was surprised it hadn't spontaneously combust under his gaze.

Dad and Mom stepped into view of the living room after hearing me greet the professor.

"Good afternoon, Evangeline." Dumbledore said, standing up.

I pointedly looked at dad. "Don't forget my request."

He waved me off, and I did as so, heading up to take a shower and get all the sand off me.

Walking across the hall after turning the water on, I heard a pop, meaning Dumbledore had dissapparated. The voices belonging to my parents began to waft up, and I stopped moving to hear them.

"…let her go." was the end of my mom's sentence.

"It could be dangerous for her." Ah, so dad didn't want me to go.

"Severus. She made a valid point. She's always with me. Despite that I'm not going to see her for three months until Christmas, I do want her to spend sometime with you."

"She wouldn't be able to. If we give her the last name Snape, the risk of her becoming a potential target rises considerably." Dad said, annoyed. "Karen, I don't want to put her in harms way."

"Or you don't want to risk your only child getting Gryffindor." Mother said, and I heard a light laugh. "Beside's, she can keep my last name."

"Karen, she wouldn't be able to spend time with me. She'd be concentrating on her studies, and if she did spend time with me, then rumors would undoubtedly spread."

"Yes, and? She's strong. There were rumors that she had something going on with her best friend. Just to prove it to everyone that she wasn't she took veriteserum." Dad didn't reply immediately. "And god knows how much she wants to get out of an all girls school. I think she may seriously be considering becoming lesbian."

I knew that would get to dad. As much as he had nothing against gay or lesbian people, he did want a grandchild to carry out his name.

Finally, he caved in. "Fine, we will allow her to go." He was quiet for a moment as I smiled goofily to myself. I fist pumped the air in happiness. "Are you happy with that decision Evangeline?" Dad yelled up, and I darted off down the hall on the top floor, and shut the bathroom door behind me as quietly as I could.

Being giddy, I rushed through my shower. I swear after I was done, I had brought half the beach with me based off what was in the tub.

My mother was walking down the hall when I darted out of the bathroom wrapped in my towel.

"Oh, you're getting out already?" She looked down at her watch. "It's only been ten minutes. I thought you hadn't even gotten in."

I smiled at her. "I want to go to Diagon Alley! So, if I hurry up, we can still go for dinner too!

She rolled her eyes. Since neither of them actually _did_ anything at the beach, they were set and ready to go. "You know, you're father wouldn't be able to take you. He cant be seen with you in the public Wizarding World."

I pouted. "In America, it's called the Witching World."

"Well, studies have shown that there are more witches there, _and_ the Ministry of Magic originated here, in a time where men were dominant over women. The only reason women got to go to schools like Hogwarts was so that men could mate with someone of their own race." Mom said, giving me a history lesson. I made a face.

"Mom, history is not my best subject." I pointed out kindly. "So, can we go for dinner?"

She sighed, but I knew she wouldn't cave like dad. "How about we go for lunch tomorrow? With it being Monday, hopefully it wont be as crowded."

Nodding vigorously, I ran into my room. I was surprised mom had caved so easily.

Getting dressed in comfy pajamas, since it appeared we wouldn't be going anywhere, I walked down stairs, rubbing a towel vigorously in my hair.

Plopping myself down in the living room, I was finally relaxing in the nice chair when there was a _pop_ that startled me half to death.

Looking, I saw it was once again Professor Dumbledore.

"Eh, nice to see you back Professor." I blinked. He was wearing what appeared to be night robes. "Did you plan on staying the night?"

He gave a chuckle. "No, Evangeline. I doubt your father would be pleased with those arrangements." He gave me a smile. "I do like the ducks on your pajamas though."

I blushed a little from the awkwardness of it. It wasn't everyday that a…I wasn't really sure how old he was….maybe two centuries or so? Well, anyways, it wasn't everyday someone saw me in my pajamas. Much less it being an old man who also complements my duckies. "Uh…thank you? I guess."

He laughed, and dad came into the room. He was back to normal, wearing a pair of black jeans and an AC/DC shirt. I began humming 'Highway to Hell', the song forcing itself into my head.

"We've agreed that she can go." Dad said, almost as if he wasn't pleased with this. Which he probably wasn't. I didn't have a doubt that if I was forced to go back to Salem, that me and Mom would make up a plan to make it appear like I was lesbian, forcing him to take me out as soon as possible. I smiled as it seemed things were favorably going my way.

Dumbledore looked at me, then raised an eyebrow. "You have quite the Slytherin's face." He said, grinning. I quickly arranged it to be sweet and innocent.

"I do?"

Dumbledore's sly grin told me that he knew I was taking after my father. Sticking out his arm, he held out a letter. "Your official letter to Hogwarts."

I squealed and took the letter darting out of the room.

"Evangeline Ambrosia Hearting! You better come get this towel!" Dad yelled.

I was already half way up the stairs. "Thanks for offering Dad!"

Dumbledore chuckled, and dad grumbled something about lazy ass-well, arse-children- and with another pop, Dumbledore was gone.

Reading my letter, I was happy to see that I had at least half the books needed-naturally, the book dad picked I didn't own.

In another note, it said I was cleared of all homework that had been assigned over summer, and that I would get perfect scores for those grades. My grin was almost sadistic.

Running back down stairs, I avoided dad who tried to whip me with the towel, and bounded into the kitchen, making me some amazing frozen Mexican food.

**If it isn't clear, i had trouble writing the ending. And my apologies for ooc snape. Review? Tell me what's wrong with it? I fix it?**


End file.
